


on his mouth like liquor

by carrow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrow/pseuds/carrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight Marco is a man on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on his mouth like liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydeerjoshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeerjoshua/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mackasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackasan/gifts).



> Ehhhh, I don't know what happened here.  
> I don't feel very comfotable writing smut, but what the hell, let's give it a shot.  
> This was proofread, but I always let something slip so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Dedicated to satan, i mean reummels who prompted it. And my two favorite boys. ♥   
> Thanks for encouraging me to write even when I don't like the result!

When he decided to call Mats, Marco thought it would be harder to convince him to go out after their last game of the year ending in a miserable loss. Marco even prepared a list of reasons why it would be a good idea, all of them being variations of  _we need to clear our heads so we can come back stronger_ , none of them were needed, though, because Marco hadn’t even finished talking when Mats agreed and completed with “I’ll call the boys, see who’s up for it. See you later, then.”

Marco almost stumbled over himself to get the words out before Mats could hang up. “Which boys?” All he got as an answer was an amused laugh.

“At least call me back to say who confirmed.” And if Marco got a little more dignity he’d be embarrassed by how eager he sounded, who even cared, right?!

“See you later, Marco.” Of course the asshole would hang up and not answer him.

The good part of living alone is that no one is there to watch the last drops of Marco’s dignity going down the drain when he starts to get dressed at ten when usually he’d start at past eleven and leave home just in time. Not tonight, though.

Tonight Marco is a man on a mission. So he takes his time shaving, taking a long hot shower and then spends almost 40 minutes trying to choose which shirt looks better with his black jeans. He looks good with the red one, but  _good_ is not enough, same with the dark green and all black looks too serious. After changing four times he decides for the long sleeved white. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows makes him look kinda nonchalant and that’s exactly what he wants.

Then it’s the hair. He’s used to doing this every day and yet, the same as always feels too little tonight. He tries to style it differently but the result doesn’t look as good as he wants to. He’s running out of time, so he styles it all thrown to the side and spiked as usual.

Choosing from one of his too many fragrances seem like another dilemma and goddammit why is everything so hard tonight. He tries to remember if Erik has a special liking to any of Marco’s fragrances and when he can’t remember, Marco decides for his personal favorite and hopes Erik likes it too.

It’s barely past midnight when he finally gets a taxi and texts Mats to say he’s on his way. The answer comes a few seconds later and Marco wants to punch Mats for being such a dick. _im here already w/ some of the boys. wonder which ones ;)_

One of the perks of being a footballer is that Marco never has to wait in line to get into places. So, not even 15 minutes after leaving home he’s already looking for his friends in the VIP part of the club and Marco can’t help but feel at least a bit disappointed when he spots them and the only blond head at their table is Sven’s (What even? Since when does Manni go out with them?).

Marco has to remind himself he’s not a teenager looking for an excuse to see his crush and the reason they’re here is because all of them need a break from their awful situation and some alcohol now that they have a few days off. With his best smile in place he greets them with slaps on the back and a screamed “Glad you made it.” over the music.

Marco says he’s going to get a drink and Pierre tells him “Erik is paying for the first round.” and suddenly Marco’s prospects for the night get a hundred percent better.

As if he was summoned Erik arrives with a bottle of beer to every one of them, including Marco and if their fingers touch a little longer then everyone else’s when Marco takes his drink from Erik, well, no one is paying attention. Except for Mats, if his smug grin is any indication. Marco simply flips him off, he has better things to occupy himself with.

He tries to make conversation for a bit and keep up with whatever subjects are being discussed, but Erik’s thigh is pressed against his and there are clever, warm fingers dancing along his inner thigh and honestly, Marco should get an award for being able to resist long enough to finish his third beer and listen to Oliver talk about his latest trip before excusing himself. As a response to the weird looks he gets, he says “I just really like this song, man, I want to dance.”

Even before Marco reaches the bar there are arms circling his waist and pulling him against a body he recognizes without needing to look. It’s a good thing they’re at a small, discreet club because when Erik lays an open mouthed wet kiss on Marco’s neck, he forgets about where they are for a second and throws his head back to kiss his boyfriend. The angle is weird, almost spiderman-like, but it’s been a while since they saw each other and Marco fucking misses him.

They do dance for a while. Different from what people may think, both of them enjoy dancing to dubstep _,_  especially together. To Marco, besides football, there’s nothing better than putting his arms around Erik’s neck – with Erik’s hands inside his back pockets –, closing his eyes and just letting the bass travel through them. Sometimes they are so drunk they can’t even figure out how they are moving or what they are doing. Which is not this night’s case.

Marco is not a light weight and a few beers is far from getting him drunk, but he does feel light headed and all his senses seem to be mixed up. It’s not alcohol, he knows. It’s Erik. At some point, everything becomes Erik. The heat of a hundred bodies around them doesn’t matter because all warmth comes from Erik, the bass strums out of his body and through Marco, what should be a mixture of a hundred different smells is only Erik and Marco feels intoxicated. It’s too much and not enough and they move against each other and with each other and Marco never wants to leave but “Wanna get out of here?” there’s other places they could go and Marco could explore the feel of Erik’s skin against his fingertips.

“Not really.” Erik’s words take a few seconds to make sense to Marco’s hazy mind and even then- “First, I want to make sure everyone here knows you’re with me.”

Marco laughs then, and with his head laid on Erik’s shoulder and lips barely touching his skin, Marco can feel him shivering. “I’m sure everyone already knows that.” Erik’s fingers grip his ass a bit more forcefully and Marco laughs again. “Case in point.”

When Erik takes his hands off, Marco is ready to protest and say he was only joking and Erik should know he doesn’t mind, but he has no time for that because Erik is already gripping his hand and leading him through the crowd.

Marco raises a hand to shield his eyes from the light of the bathroom, but that’s pretty much what he has time to do before Erik turns the lock and practically jumps Marco. His hands are back on Marco’s ass, crashing their fronts together and creating the kind of friction that makes Marco want to never let go of him again.

Erik’s kiss is anything but gentle, his teeth nip at Marco’s bottom lip until Marco is pretty sure he’s about to bleed and then soothes the pain with his tongue. Marco isn’t about to be overpowered so gives back as hard as he takes, grabs Erik by the hair and pulls him down, bites on his upper lip when they are parting for air until Erik whimpers and digs his nails into Marco so hard he can almost feel it through the jeans.

Erik drops his head onto Marco’s shoulder and Marco’s first reaction is to run his hands through his hair. It’s the first time in the whole night they are in actual silence and Marco barely thinks of the words before he says them. “I miss you.”

 It’s silly to say something like that in that moment. In a second they’re going at each other like they’re starved – which, in all honesty, they may be – and the next Marco is making emotional confessions because it’s been weeks since he saw his boyfriend.

 Erik kisses the junction between Marco’s neck and shoulder, and then bites his collarbone through the shirt and Marco smiles amused by his boyfriend’s habit of biting every inch of skin he can get his mouth over. Erik slides his hands from Marco’s ass to his waist and pushes him back until Marco feels the cold marble of the sink against his back.

Next thing he knows, Erik is on his knees and Marco tries to get out a “We’re in a public bathroom.” but Erik is as quick with his hands as he is with his feet and Marco’s pants and underwear are down to his knees even before the last word is out. Marco doesn’t even try to hide the pleased sigh he releases when Erik wraps his hand around his cock but he still makes a last effort. “This really isn’t the best place to—”

Erik bites Marco’s thigh lightly, more a scrape of teeth than an actual bite. “Tell me to stop.” The words are muffled against his skin and the feeling of Erik’s grip around him is  _so_  distracting.

“What?” Marco is fully aware his voice sounds strained and his protests are useless anyway because there’s nothing in Heaven, Hell or Earth that can take him away from there. Both his hands find their way into Erik’s hair.

Another bite, harder this time and it’s sure to leave a mark in the skin of Marco’s inner thigh. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Marco shoves his hips into Erik, too focused on Erik’s mouth all over his thighs to bother with words. After a particularly painful bite that has Marco pulling on Erik’s hair with just as much force, Erik decides he’s done marking up Marco’s thighs.

Marco is about to voice his displeasure with the lack of friction on his cock but then Erik’s hands are back on his ass and damn, it feels a million times better to have Erik’s fingertips digging into his skin without clothes between them. But even better than that is Erik’s warm breath over Marco’s cock.

When he looks down, Marco has to hold onto the edge of the sink so he won’t fall. Just the sight of Erik on his knees, looking up at Marco with the filthiest crooked smile Marco has ever seen is almost enough to make Marco orgasm.

People like to say Erik is an innocent kid, but Marco would like to hear what they’d have to say after seeing Erik like this. Licking Marco’s cock from base to tip without breaking eye contact and  _holy shit that is the hottest thing to ever happen to Marco_. Erik sucks at the tip and Marco can’t help but close his eyes and throw his head back because it’s too much.

He knows just how talented Erik is with his mouth but every time, Erik manages to turn Marco into a shaking pile of sensations and every time it feels even better. Having Erik’s mouth bobbing up and down his cock in slow, calculated movements is at the same time torture and the best thing he could ever experience.

“Erik, please.”  _Please, hurry up. Please, keep going. Please, don’t ever stop_. Erik hums happily and Marco groans from the vibrations going through his cock. He’s close, so close. His fingers pull at Erik’s hair with a bit more strength than necessary and that’s all it takes for Erik to know. He says it anyway, or tries to. “I’m gonna—”

Erik’s fingers grip his ass even more forcefully and not only his fingertips, but his whole handprint will be visible there tomorrow, and pulls Marco closer, Erik takes all he can of Marco’s cock and sucks like he wants to leave a hickey there like the ones he scattered over his boyfriend’s thighs.

With a loud groan and shaking legs Marco is coming. Erik swallows all of it and when he’s satisfied with his own work he pulls away from Marco with a loud, filthy noise that makes Marco shiver.

Erik rests his head on Marco’s stomach and is already on his way to sucking marks there too when Marco pushes him lightly by the shoulders and bends down to kiss him. Marco’s trying to get Erik on his feet so he can reciprocate, when Erik stops him. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?!”

“But—” Erik kisses him lightly, just a touch of lips so Marco will stop talking, and pulls Marco’s clothes up.

“I want you on a bed, how does that sound?” Marco couldn’t have dressed himself faster, if he tried, so they can finally go home.

They make it through to the exit without seeing any of their friends and next thing he knows, they’re inside a taxi on their way home. Both of them are practically shaking in expectation and excitement. Even in the low light of the taxi, Marco can see the bulge in Erik’s skinny jeans, so he taps the driver’s shoulder and asks him “Please, can you roll the partition up?” before sending Erik an obscene smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make it obvious enough with the title and reference in the end which song this was based on?
> 
> Also, thanks for reading. Comments and criticism is always welcomed. :)


End file.
